Kagerou Days
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: SONG-FIC. Las pesadillas y el horror consumen a Hao en un bucle infinito, mientras Yoh solo sonríe al parecer ajeno a lo que pasa a su alrededor. Los días de verano fueron mas fríos que el propio invierno con los acontecimientos. Todo pasa con el sonido de las manecillas del reloj ¡Adelante! ¡Pasad y bienvenidos! ¡Dulces Pesadillas! ¿Yaoi o amor fraternal? Tu decides


**SONG-FIC:**

**KAGEROU DAYS**

**HAO X YOH**

**P.O.V Asakura Hao**

_Hao…_

Escucho una grave voz que resuena dentro de mi mente, diciendo mi nombre de forma insistente. Tengo los ojos abiertos, pero no veo nada más que oscuridad a mí alrededor ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este sitio? No sé si debería asustarme o algo, siento el cuerpo pesado pero al mismo tiempo liviano, la cabeza también la siento pesada como si estuviera repleta de información pero al mismo tiempo aquella información no fuera más que aire.

_Hao…_

Otra vez esa voz estaba llamándome. Como puedo alzó la cabeza hacia el frente y trato de enfocar mi vista, logrando visualizar un par de pies desnudos y parte de las pantorrillas, alguien estaba delante de mí, observándome, a una distancia de varios metros. La curiosidad me puede y, con esfuerzo, consigo levantar mi cabeza lo suficiente para ver la silueta que estaba parada frente a mí.

Y me veo a mi mismo.

Estaba desnudo, al igual que yo, por un segundo pensé que me estaba mirando a una especie de espejo pero sus movimientos no seguían los míos, ni su cara mostraba las expresiones que yo tenía en ese momento, su expresión era la de una sonrisa burlona y amarga, sus ojos eran gélidos como si mostraran un alma muy antigua que había visto demasiadas cosas como para mostrar alguna humanidad. Se encontraba a varios metros de distancia de mí, mirándome, sin decir o hacer nada como si estuviera esperando a que yo hiciera el primer movimiento.

No estaba sorprendido ni tenía miedo ¿para qué? Estoy seguro que esto no es más que un sueño, poca gente es capaz de controlar lo que sueña ni siquiera de saber que está soñando por muy ilógico que fuera todo lo que veía. No me considero parte de esta baja estadística pero desde luego yo no era de los que soñaban a menudo y aquello era demasiado raro para pasarlo por alto. Sin embargo mi cabeza seguía sintiéndose pesada, no sé si fue por eso o fue obra de mi subconsciente pero pregunté los típicos topicazos que se hacen ante estas situaciones.

-_¿Quién eres?_

La sonrisa de ese otro yo se amplió levemente mientras comenzaba a venir hacia mí levitando. No hice el mas mínimo movimiento, solo espere a que llegará a mí con aire ausente, me sentía extraño pero al mismo tiempo me embargaba una sensación de aburrimiento, quería que si esta situación llegaba algún lado que llegase de una vez y terminase.

Mi otro yo se acercó mucho, tanto como para que su cara se quedase a milímetros de la mía invadiendo completamente mi espacio personal. Nuestros ojos conectaron. Su mirada, ahora más de cerca, imponía respeto y sumisión ante él. De estar en todos mis sentidos, sin duda fardaría de esa faceta mía que desconocía pero debo reconocer que ahora esos ojos me producían escalofríos.

_Soy tu peor pesadilla…_

Sentí entonces como sus manos rodearon mi cuello y comenzó a presionar con fuerza. En cuanto sentí que se me cortaba la respiración y una horrible sensación de asfixia comenzaba a invadirme, por instinto, llevé mis manos a las suyas intentando aflojar su agarre para liberarme. Me apretaba y por mucho que yo me removiera no conseguía quitármelo de encima, solo veía sus ojos puestos en los míos, burlones, divertidos como un sádico que disfruta de su obra.

_Hao…Hao…_

Me seguía llamando con su voz, mejor dicho con mi voz, cargada de locura, de mente enferma.

-¡HAO!-escuché entonces una voz femenina que me hizo abrir mis ojos al instante, lo primero que visualice fue el techo de mi habitación luego me percate que estaba acostado en mi cama y que aquella voz que me había despertado era la de mi madre.-¡Hao, hijo, levántate de una vez, ya es muy tarde!-ordenó mi madre desde abajo.

Solté un bufido, fastidiado y miré la hora en mi teléfono móvil. 12:28 del 15 de agosto. Ya casi es medio día. Solté otro bufido de fastidio mientras me dejaba caer sobre mi futón posando mi brazo sobre mi cara para cubrir mis ojos. Maldita sea. Estoy de vacaciones de verano ¿No podría mi madre simplemente dejarme vivir mi juventud en paz?

-¡Quedarte dormido hasta la tarde no es vivir la juventud, hijo!

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Pero como narices hace eso?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que sepa todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza sin que le haya ni siquiera gruñido?!

-¡Porque llevas siendo mi hijo quince años!

-¡AAAARG! ¡Ya basta, mamá!-exclamó incorporándome molesto de mi lugar de descanso con todo mi largo cabello enmarañado.

-Venga, la comida aun tardará un rato en estar hecha-¿Por qué ahora su voz suena más cerca?

-¡AAH!-exclamé asustado al ver la cara de mi progenitora a dos centímetros de la mía. Del susto me fui hacia atrás y me golpeé la cabeza contra la pared-Ayayayay.

-Vaya, Hao, ni que hubieras visto un fantasma-escucho como la muy maldita se reía de mis desgracia.

-¡¿Ahora no solo lees mentes sino que además te teletransportas?!-exclamo todavía sobándome la parte de atrás de mi cabeza con mis manos.

-Ahora voy a tener yo la culpa que no te enteres de nada de lo que pasa a tu alrededor cuando estar recién despierto-bromeó con aquel tono divertido que siempre empleaba cuando se burlaba vilmente de mi.

-¡Por supuesto que es tu culpa! ¡Es culpa de tus genes! ¡Mira como ha acabado el pobre de Yoh por eso!-la acusó señalándola como si ella fuera la indudable culpable de todos los males.

-Ah, no. A mí eso si que no me puedes decir nada. Habla con tu padre, que tiene un gran repertorio de pereza en él y en su familia. Ahí tienes la respuesta.

Gruño sin poder evitarlo al escuchar hablar de aquel hombre que por cosas de la vida, había provocado mi existencia.

-Mira, Hao, como tu madre no puedo permitir que te eches a perder quedándote durmiendo todo el día, aunque estés de vacaciones de verano. Aun queda un poco para que la comida este hecha ¿Por qué no sales a dar una vuelta? Hace un día precioso.

Mi mirada se posa en la ventana viendo que en efecto, hace un buen día, solo unas tímidas nubes aparecen en aquel inmenso cielo azul, y aquella poderosa estrella de fuego que iluminaba la mitad del planeta en mayor o menor medida. Un rayo solar me alcanza a los ojos por un segundo hasta que me protejo inmediatamente con el dorso de la mano y abro un ojo para mirar a mi madre, la cual sonreía esperando a que le concediera ese pequeño deseo.

-Vale, vale. Saldré con Yoh ¿te parece bien?-le dije rendido y cruzándome de brazos.

-Muy contenta-admitió ella con una radiante sonrisa que fue más deslumbrante que aquel rayo de sol en mi cara. Entonces ella salió de mi cuarto esperando a que me preparase para cumplir mi promesa.

Por Kami-sama, todos los alumnos soñaban con las vacaciones de verano durante todo el año escolar, planeando que hacer, donde ir, con que divertirse. En mi caso no pido mucho. Solo dormir las horas que a mi cuerpo le dé la gana ¿tan difícil era cumplir eso? No es que sea un genio pero mis notas han sido decentes, creo que merezco que después de los nueve meses de tortura escolar los tres meses de vacaciones que sean enteramente míos, que me dejen en paz. Pero no, te tienen que dar un sermón completo de las obligaciones y responsabilidades de cada uno cada vez que intentas ir a tu aire.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Aplico esa regla nueve malditos meses escolares! ¡Dejadme en paz en verano maldita sea!

Con mucha pereza, comienzo a vestirme con las primeras prendas de ropas que me encuentro. Un pantalón corto y ancho, estilo vaquero, que había usado el día anterior y una camiseta de manga corta y de color roja con el adorno de una estrella de cinco puntas en el hombro derecho. Mi abuelo de Izumo siempre nos llevaba a mí y a mi hermano a las montañas de acampada cuando éramos pequeños. Me enamoré de la belleza del cielo negro estrellado inexistente en Funbari, por ello, mi marca de identidad siempre había sido una estrella de cinco puntas en alguna parte de mi vestimenta. Desde los zapatos hasta aretes en las orejas.

Y mientras, en lo que me vestía le mandé un mensaje a mi hermano gemelo para que nos encontremos en los columpios del parque al que solíamos ir a jugar de niños.

¿Habrá alguien que se pregunte que porque le mandé un mensaje? Pues bien, como os veo interesados en mi vida privada os lo diré, somos hijos de padres divorciados. Yo estoy viviendo con mi madre y mi hermano con el atolondrado de mi padre. No, no odio a mi padre ni nada, es solo que no puedo fiarme del todo de él. Mis padres se separaron teniendo mi hermano y yo solo dos años, para nosotros verlos separados era algo normal. No éramos como esos niños que sueñan con volver a juntar a la familia y todas esas tonterías. Nada. Si están separados es porque no quieren quedarse juntos ¿Quiénes somos los demás para interponernos en esos asuntos creyéndonos Cupido? Una pareja es cosa de dos, por muy hijos que seamos de la pareja eso no nos da derecho a meternos en sus asuntos amorosos ¿no creéis?

Ya, mucha información, regresando a lo que estoy haciendo, ahora estoy saliendo por la puerta de mi casa, no sin antes despedirme de mi madre, dirigiéndome hacia el parque. Podría decir el típico topicazo de que el parque no se encontraba muy lejos de mi casa, a dos manzanas o a tres cuadras ¿eh? ¡Pues no! Tuve que tomar un maldito autobús atestado de gente sudorosa que desprendía el hedor de la humanidad, y ahí me tuve que quedar durante veinte minutos ¿Qué fue lo que le daría a mi madre para llevarnos a un parque que estaba lejos de casa? Ah, sí, es el parque infantil más cercano...Corrijo entonces ¿Quién le manda irse a vivir a las afueras de la ciudad? Prácticamente tenía que tomar siempre un autobús para ir a donde sea, hasta para ir a clase tengo que tomar un bus. Me gustaría mucho poder decir que pude respirar aire fresco al salir de ese bus pero estaría mintiendo ¿sabéis porque? ¡Pues porque no me bajé! Había tanta gente que me estaba acorralando contra la ventana que no pude bajarme en mi parada y tras un buen rato luchando y no ponerme a vomitar por aquel hedor a humanidad, pude bajarme dos paradas después.

-¡Al fin!-digo estirando los brazos como si el nuevo aire fuera lo más puro del mundo y no el contaminado típico de las ciudades. Y es que después de aquel viaje en bus, cualquier aire es puro a su lado, de verdad. Y ahora tocaba lo más divertido. Ir caminando en dirección contraria a la del bus para poder llegar al maldito parque. Y otros veinte minutos caminando hasta llegar.-Maldigo todo lo que…-el calor y el sofoco no me dejaron terminar de hablar y me sostengo en el tobogán del parque en un intento de alcanzar los dichosos columpios.

-Hola, Onii-chan-me saludó felizmente el muy maldito de mi hermano que estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los columpios sosteniendo en su regazo un gato negro ¿Yoh tenía una nueva mascota? ¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Qué, Yoh? ¿Cómodo?-pregunto sarcástico consiguiendo llegar al maldito columpio y sentarme en él, justo al lado de mi hermano.

-Bueno, todo lo cómodo que se puede estar en un sitio así-me respondió en el mismo tomo acariciando el lomo de aquel peludo animal.

-No me habías dicho que adoptaste un gato-señalo mirando los enormes ojos verdes del gato, que ronroneaba gustoso por las caricias recibidas.

-No es mío-me contesto sin detener su tarea-Es un gato callejero que vive por el barrio. Le doy de comer todos los días antes de irme a clase, supongo que por eso me deja que lo acaricie y lo tome en brazos.

-Así que en tu tiempo libre te dedicas a alimentar animales abandonados ¿eh, hermanito?-dije con algo de burla.

-¿Tiene algo de malo? No me cuesta nada darle un poco de calor a una criatura que está sola-me dijo con ese aire de melancolía rascando suavemente la zona de la garganta del animalito.

Suavizo mi mirada al escucharle usar aquel tono. Oh, sí, esto era algo que directamente si nos afectaba a mi hermano y a mí. El divorcio de nuestros padres nos mantenía a nosotros separados gran parte del tiempo. Ni papá ni mamá querían quedarse sin alguno de sus hijos pero el juez dictaminó que cada hijo se quedaría con un progenitor pero asistiríamos a la misma escuela y sin abandonar el barrio hasta la mayoría de edad, y otra cosa es que teníamos el mismo grupo de amigos. Pero ahí radicaba la cosa. Que muchas veces, mi hermano y yo nos tratábamos como dos amigos en vez de como la familia que éramos. Era lo malo de que cada uno se quedase con uno de los padres, que no había demasiado margen para fortalecer un lazo fraternal.

-¿Sabes? Detesto el verano*-comentó sin más mirando el cielo azul, pero entonces me miró y sonrió de esa forma. Alegre y sin preocupaciones.

-Yoh, eres tonto-me empiezo a reír al entender el chiste.

La risa de los dos resonó en aquel solitario parque infantil, el cual, como cualquier cliché, estaba desierto, conveniente para una pareja de amantes con problemas o para una declaración de amor que tanto le gustaban a las adolescentes cursis y reprimidas que conozco ¿Qué? No me miréis así, no es un comentario machista ni nada ¿o acaso alguien me puede negar que eso pasa en muchas historias de amor? No tengo hermanas pero tengo una clase atestada de chicas con sueños rosas y pastelosos. Pues no, señoritas, aquí no hay una pareja de amantes ni yo tengo intención alguna de declarar mi supuesto amor a ninguna persona. Se siente. Por la hora, ningún niño pequeño estaba fuera de su casa, es casi la hora de comer y el calor del sol es fuerte. Ninguna madre querría que su hijo de cinco años se fuera a correr por ahí con este calor.

Seguiría divagando pero algo ha captado mi atención. El gato por alguna razón se había zafado de los brazos de mi hermano y había echado a correr hacia la salida del parque. Oh, no, espero que a Yoh no se le ocurra ir tras él, no tengo ganas de correr y menos aun detrás de un gato.

-¡Espera, pequeño!-como me temía, Yoh se había levantado de un salto del columpio y se fue corriendo a atrapar al minino que se alejaba con sus largas patas.

Fastidiado, me levanto yo también y camino con paso lento y perezoso tras mi hermano, que corría intentando alcanzar al gato. Rasco mi nuca como si estuviera recién levantado y cuando abro uno de mis ojos me doy cuenta que el semáforo que indicaba luz verde para los peatones estaba parpadeando para dar paso a la luz roja. Yoh no parece haberse dado cuenta.

Yoh, para.

¡Yoh, deja de correr!

¡Deja al gato y quédate quieto!

Creía que se daría cuenta, que vería la luz verde volviéndose roja y entonces se detendría, pero no, cuando al fin el monigote rojo apareció mi hermano continuó corriendo tras el gato. Y un ruido de neumáticos rascando la carretera se escuchaba muy cerca.

-¡YOH!-grito esta vez echando a correr hacia él pero entonces veo su mirada dilatada y asustada, y…

Un camión pasó enfrente de mis ojos, haciendo desaparecer la figura de mi hermano.

El tiempo se había vuelto terriblemente lento. Un olor peor que el del bus invadió mis fosas nasales. Era un olor húmedo y metálico, nauseabundo. La carretera estaba manchada por un líquido rojo, que desprendía aquel olor. Poco tardaron entonces en escucharse los gritos de las pocas personas que deambulaban por la calle en ese instante: Vi que algunas echaron a correr, otras empezaron a telefonear pidiendo ayuda. Voy girando mi cabeza hacia el lado derecho…y pronto mis ojos se encuentran con el cuerpo de mi hermano tirado en el suelo, su ropa estaba completamente roja, su brazo y su pierna estaba en una posición completamente antinatural.

-Yoh…-murmuro con los ojos clavados en su cuerpo, solo esperaba a que se levantara y empezara a reírse para así golpearlo sin piedad por haberme gastado semejante broma.

Pero nada de eso ocurría.

Yoh seguía ahí tirado, no se movía. Ni siquiera podía apreciar si su pecho subía y bajaba conforme debía hacer según su respiración.

-¡Yoh!-exclamo reaccionando al fin y corro hacia él. Me arrojé hacia su cuerpo y lo tomé entre mis brazos notando que varios huesos estaban quebrados, podía sentirlo. Aquella sensación me produjo un horrible escalofrió mientras mis manos y parte de mi cuerpo era manchado con la sangre. Su cuerpo estaba completamente roto. De repente sentía que varias personas intentaban separarme de él, pero yo rugía, bramaba y golpeaba para evitar que me lo arrebatasen.-Yoh…Yoh…vamos, ototou baka, despierta, no me hagas esto…-gemía sacudiendo su cuerpo intentando hacerle despertar.-No puede ser…esto no puede ser verdad…tiene que ser una pesadilla…

Entonces pude verlo. Frente a mí.

Vi una réplica de mi mismo parada justo frente a nosotros, a unos cuantos metros. La gente de mí alrededor había dejado de moverse y de gritar, quedándose congelados en el sitio. Tenía una larga capa que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, se le veían un tipo de calzado que me recordaban a los cubitos de construcción con los que jugaban los niños pequeños. Su mirada y sonrisa frívola me hizo temblar e instintivamente apreté el cuerpo de mi hermano contra el mío. Esta sensación ya la conozco…

Este chico que se parece tanto a mi le he visto antes…

Entonces el recuerdo de un espacio oscuro me vino a la mente, la misma imagen e aquel chico vino con él, en una situación similar a la de ahora. Frente a mí y sonriendo ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es un sueño? ¿Una alucinación? ¿Por qué todo el mundo está tan quieto? ¿Por qué no se oye ni un solo sonido? ¿Y por qué ese tipo solo se queda mirando con esa sonrisa como si estuviera disfrutando de lo que ve?

Ese otro yo tan siniestro comenzó a caminar hacia mi dirección. Pasos seguros y silenciosos, su presencia era tan imponente y tenebrosa que solo pude apretar mas el cuerpo de mi hermano contra el mío en un intento de protegerlo de cualquier mal que ese tipo tuviera en mente. Pero aquel tipo solo hincó rodilla y, sin prestarle la más mínima atención al cuerpo que retenía junto a mí, me tomó del mentón haciéndome mirarlo a los ojos. Se me siguió acercando cada vez más hasta que sentí su aliento junto a mi oído.

-Esto es real…-me susurró burlona y tenebrosamente usando mi misma voz.

Y todo se volvió oscuro y a lo lejos solo podía escuchar el sonido débil de un pequeño grillo escuchándose como un eco.

Fue entonces cuando volví a abrir los ojos sobresaltado. Estoy sudando. Noto las sabanas de mi cama pegándose en mi piel. Jadeó una y otra vez escuchando de fondo el sonido de las manecillas del reloj.

-¿Ha sido…un sueño?-pregunté al aire incorporándome poco a poco del futón todavía con el susto metido en el cuerpo. Siento mi cuerpo pesado y mis brazos débiles, tanto que siento que apenas pueden sostenerme incorporado.-¿Qué hora es?-pregunté otra vez volteando mi cabeza directamente hacia el reloj que colgaba en la pared de mi habitación. Las agujas marcaban poco más de las 12 de la mañana. Tomé mi móvil que se encontraba justo al lado de mi futón para ver el día que era. Si, así soy yo de guay. Miró la hora en un reloj de pared teniendo el móvil al lado ¿algún problema? En fin, miró el teléfono encontrándome que me decía que hoy era 14 de agosto.

Me quedé mirando mi móvil un rato, mirando la fecha y la hora mientras escuchaba el sonido de una cigarra tras mi ventana. Por alguna razón siento que la fecha no coincide, no sé con qué, pero se me hace raro. Parece que no es la fecha que esperaba ver. O más bien que no debería estar.

Suspiré y dejé el móvil donde lo había sacado. Me pasé mi mano por mi cabellera no entendiendo que había sido todo aquello que he soñado. Era tan real y tan terrorífico que me parecía imposible pensar que se trataba de un sueño. Podría pensar que los sueños son así, ilógicos y nos hacen creer que los vivimos de verdad cuando solo son productos de nuestra imaginación. Pero pude sentir el calor abrasador del asfalto en mis piernas cuando me arrodillé, sentía la fuerza de la gente intentando separarme del cuerpo de mi hermano hasta el punto de hacerme daño, incluso pude sentir la humedad de la sangre manchándome el abdomen. Por muy reales que parezcan los sueños, en ninguno pueden hacerte daño de verdad ¿no?

-Yoh…-murmuré suavemente, tenía que quedar con él y verle. Quizá estoy siendo paranoico pero no me voy a quedar tranquilo hasta que le vea y saber que está bien.

Volví a tomar mi teléfono móvil y le envié un mensaje, citándole en el parque para vernos y charlar un rato. No me hace gracia ir al sitio donde se desarrollaba ese sueño extraño pero una parte de mí, la más escéptica, trata de convencerme que no va a pasar nada raro aunque vayamos. En menos de treinta segundos recibí su respuesta, afirmando que me esperaría allí. No pude evitar sonreír al ver su mensaje, me sentía aliviado…

-¿Hao?-escuché preguntar a mi madre. Volteé el rostro y me encontré con que ella estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, mirándome.-Ya te has despertado, menos mal, por un momento pensé que tendría que levantarte a gritos.

-Ya ves que no ha sido necesario, mamá-dije levantándome del futón y comenzando a estirar las piernas.

-¿Desde cuándo haces ejercicios matutinos?-preguntó ella con cierto aire divertido.

-Tengo las piernas dormidas y es bastante incomodo caminar con esta sensación-le respondí sin mentir, es cierto, mis piernas están entumecidas y siento que si no las muevo un poco antes de caminar me daré contra el suelo al primer paso que dé.

-¿Tienes pensado hacer algo hoy, hijo?-me preguntó mientras dejaba ropa limpia sobre mi escritorio.

-Pues he quedado ahora con Yoh-le respondí mientras enrollaba mi futón para guardarlo en el armario empotrado.

-¿Váis a comer juntos?

-No era esa la intención, solo quiero hablar un rato con él, volveré para comer contigo.

-Muy bien, hijo, pásatelo bien con tu hermano y dale un beso de mi parte.

-…no voy a besar a Yoh-la miré raro.

-Oh, vamos ¿ni siquiera por mi?-como odio que me mire con esos ojos de carnero degollado.

-No, mamá, ni por ti.

-Eres muy mal hijo, Hao, un día te meteré en una academia militar.-me amenazó.

-Si haces eso, a la primera que te vea olvidar algo a un geriátrico que vas.-contraataque con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-…eres cruel…

-Me viene de familia…-sonreí.

-¡Anda, vete antes de que te dé con la escoba!

Me vestí rápidamente para poder salir de casa lo antes posible. Al poner un pie en el exterior, inevitablemente me llevé una mano a la frente ante el calor. La luz era muy fuerte y el calor abrasador, lo que menos me apetecía en este momento era ir hasta aquel dichoso parque con este calor pero intenta ver el lado bueno, al menos en el bus hay aire acondicionado, estaría bien gran parte del recorrido.

Sí, siempre es bueno pensar en positivo.

¡Pero como no siempre tiene que venir el maldito karma o la mala suerte o quien puñetas sea a amargarme la existencia!

Solo había puesto un pie en aquel maldito autobús para que la pestilencia a humanidad invadiera mis fosas nasales y varios pasajeros me estrujasen contra la pared. Ah, no, esta vez sí que no. No me iba a pasar de parada esta vez. Cuando vi que el bus se detenía empecé a dar fuertes empujones a los pasajeros que se encontraban obstruyéndome el camino, lo siento, no me da tiempo a pedirles amablemente a todos que se apartaran, entre que unos se hacían los desentendidos, otros que estaban más pendientes del móvil y otros que llevaban cascos para escuchar música opte porque esta fuera la solución más rápida. Niños, soy un chico rebelde, así que no me imitéis, está feo.

Conseguí llegar al parque donde pude divisar a mi hermano sentado en el columpio. Él me saludó con la mano a lo lejos y yo, aliviado aunque no lo demostrara, me fui acercando a él para encontrarme algo que de verdad me preocupó.

-Hola, Nii-san-escuché saludar a mi hermano mientras yo solo podía ver la cosa que tenía en su regazo.

Un gato negro.

-Hola...Yoh-le devolví el saludo pausadamente mientras me sentaba lentamente en el columpio sin quitarle de vista de encima al animal que estaba cómodamente hecho pelota sobre el regazo de Yoh mientras era acariciado.

De nuevo las imágenes de aquel sueño volvieron a mi mente, recordaba perfectamente que en él mi hermano estaba consintiendo a un gato negro, sentado en el mismo columpio, junto a mí y en el parque ¿sería casualidad? Me parecía demasiada casualidad de ser así. Mi hermano lleva incluso la misma ropa que usaba en mi sueño, el mismo lugar, y el mismo gato que provocó todo aquel desastre.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó y alce la mirada hacía él, me miraba extrañado ¿Llevo mucho mirando al gato?

-Oh, nada, nada, Yoh-moví la mano en señal de que no le diera importancia, pero no pude volver a quedarme mirando al gato cuando éste dio un silencioso bostezo. Después le dirigí una mirada a mi hermano y, tanteando la situación hice una pregunta-No me habías dicho que adoptaste un gato-le señalo al mismo tiempo que aquel minino abría sus ojos verdes y se fijaban en mi mientras recibía caricias en su lomo.

-No es mío-me contesto sin detener su tarea-Es un gato callejero que vive por el barrio. Le doy de comer todos los días antes de irme a clase, supongo que por eso me deja que lo acaricie y lo tome en brazos.

Apreté mis manos a las cadenas del columpio al sentir que por un momento la sangre me había dejado de circular debido a la tensión. Pero no me quedé callado ahí y casi sin darme cuenta formulé la siguiente pregunta que en otra situación habría sido una broma.

-Así que en tu tiempo libre te dedicas a alimentar animales abandonados ¿eh, hermanito?-dije pausadamente esperando no escuchar la respuesta que tengo en la cabeza.

-¿Tiene algo de malo? No me cuesta nada darle un poco de calor a una criatura que está sola-me dijo otra vez con ese aire de melancolía rascando suavemente la zona de la garganta del animalito.

Vale, esto ya no puede ser casualidad. Mismas preguntas con las mismas respuestas. No creía en esa clase de cosas pero estoy comenzando a temer que aquello fuese un sueño premonitorio ante esta sensación de dejá vu. Quiero pensar que solo estoy paranoico, que aquel sueño me había afectado más de lo que había pensado pero que en realidad no pasaba nada. Solo coincidían algunas cosas, era raro, pero no estaba pasando nada malo y…

-¿Sabes? Detesto el verano-aquel comentario cliché por parte de Yoh hizo que se me helara la sangre. Volteé a mirarle y veo que está con la vista hacia al cielo y tal como sucedió la otra vez me sonrió con esa aura alegre y despreocupada que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Pero en ese momento yo ya no pude quedarme tranquilo. Y tiene que estar notándose en mi cara. Yoh había cambiado su expresión a una preocupada al mirarme.

-Nii-san ¿estás bien?-preguntó tocándome el hombro con la palma de su mano.

-Ah…si…creo…

-Estás muy raro ¿es que no te sientes bien?-preguntó ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.-Si te sientes mal, podemos quedar otro día y…

-No, Yoh, estoy bien, de verdad, es solo que no soporto este calor-mentí sonriéndole en un intento de que se despreocupara. Pero él me miro con los ojos a medio cerrar y luego comenzó a hablarme de algo, pero yo no le presté atención. Miraba de reojo al gato que se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, mirándome intensamente con esos orbes jades que tanto me perturbaban.

Entonces ocurrió.

El gato empezó a revolverse y se zafo de los brazos de Yoh echando a correr hacia la salida al parque donde estaba aquella carretera. Todo esto vi como sucedía a cámara lenta desde el momento en que el gato comenzó a revolverse.

-¡Espera, pequeño!-escuché entonces la voz de Yoh levantándose del columpio provocando que las cadenas resonasen.

También me levanté y antes de que mi hermano cruzará los límites del parque lo tomé de la muñeca y lo hice parar en seco.

-¿Nii-san?-me preguntó.

-Déjalo ir-le dije sin soltarlo.

-Pero…

-No le va a pasar nada, solo…deja que se vaya, Yoh-lo dije con un tono que parecía ser un ruego. Yoh no intentó liberarse, se quedó quieto donde estaba mirándome, en eso yo miré al otro lado de la carretera como aquel gato negro estaba sentado en la acera mirando hacia nuestra dirección con aquellos ojos mientras el semáforo cambiaba a luz roja para los peatones.

El sonido de un camión pasando a toda velocidad nos sobresaltó a los dos, haciendo que diésemos un bote en el sitio. Cuando volví a mirar, el gato ya no estaba.

-Vaya, eso ha sido peligroso…-comentó Yoh viendo a la velocidad a la que iba el camión.

Me quedé mirando la carretera sin poder evitarlo. Si yo no hubiese detenido a Yoh aquel camión se lo habría llevado por delante de verdad, igual que en mi sueño ¿Acaso de verdad se trataba de un sueño premonitorio? No lo creo, pero lo fuera o no, aquello me ha permitido salvar a mi hermano de algo terrible, sin embargo se me habían quitado las ganas de estar allí. Quería llevarme a Yoh de ahí lo antes posible.

-Yoh, regresemos.-le dije dándome la vuelta y yendo por sentido contrario para evitar aquel cruce.

-¿Eh? ¿Nos vamos ya? ¡Pero si apenas hemos estado juntos!-protestó mi pequeño hermano siguiéndome.

-Vente a comer a casa-le ofrecí mirándole por encima del hombro-Mamá tiene ganas de verte y seguro que se pone muy contenta si vienes a comer con nosotros.

-¿Tú crees?-me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Pues claro, no lo dudes.

-Pero ¿y papá?

-Olvídate un poco de él y ve a comer con mamá, hace mucho que no la ves y ella nunca te ha prohibido la entrada a su casa.

-Tienes razón…

Yoh me dijo de tomar el bus para ir a mi casa, pero no quería volver a meterme en el bus y menos aun tener algo que ver con un vehículo por lo que queda de día, solo quería que Yoh estuviera bajo techo y a salvo, por lo que le dije de ir caminando para tener tiempo para charlar entre nosotros, porque una vez que pisásemos la casa, nuestra madre no iba a despegarse de él. Me dedique a guiar la caminata con mi hermano siguiéndome desde atrás, puede que sea algo obsesivo de mi parte pero no quiero que Yoh cruce una sola carretera si no estoy yo con él delante suya por lo que pudiera pasar.

Entonces, mientras caminábamos entre la gente, pude escuchar como una mujer gritaba. Levanté un poco la cabeza y me fije en que la mujer que había gritado alzaba la mano señalando al cielo y en seguida otras personas la corearon, gritando y señalando hacia arriba.

Por un segundo fui a mirar hacia arriba pero algo me llamó la atención. Yoh no había detenido su caminar y había pasado al lado mío…incluso me dio un pequeño empujón para que me apartase y le dejase paso.

CLANK.

Un sonido, o mejor dicho, varios sonidos metálicos cayeron pesadamente al suelo, una de ellas me había rozado la mejilla provocándome un pequeño corte que ni siquiera sentí. Entonces mis ojos se dilataron al ver una nueva y horripilante imagen frente a mis ojos; a mi hermano le estaba atravesando el cuerpo una viga de hierro que había caído del cielo junto a otras tantas.

El sonido de aquel pedazo de metal atravesando su cuerpo, sus huesos hasta llegar al otro lado fue un sonido igual de atroz que cuando le vi que era atropellado por aquel camión. Y como tal, sufrí la misma sensación que en ese momento.

De nuevo el tiempo pasó muy lento y vi todo este proceso a cámara tan lenta que deseé que mi corazón se parase para no seguir viendo, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de alzar la mano para tomarle la muñeca. Solo me quede mirando como aquel trozo de metal le atravesaba y la sangre empezaba a emanar de su herida y se le salía por la boca a borbotones.

-¡YOH!.-grité embravecido yendo a toda prisa a su lado. No puedo creer que esto esté pasando de nuevo, Yoh. Se supone que te había salvado ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se supone que yo te había salvado! Pero aun estas vivo, lo puedo ver, te estás quejado de dolor, tus ojos están abiertos y estas parpadeando. Aun puedo salvarte de nuevo. Aunque este sea un horrible sueño de nuevo no puedo permitir que…

De nuevo le estoy viendo…

No me di cuenta en qué momento pero aquel otro yo que había aparecido en mis sueños había vuelto a hacerse notar. Le había pasado de largo pero esa mirada de diversión sádica y fría me era imposible de ignorar, mi pie pisó fuertemente el suelo en el último paso notándolo detrás de mí, dándome la espalda igual que yo a él. Sentía su mirada sobre mí, aunque sabía que era imposible, pero lo notaba y también sabía bien que estaba sonriendo con esa expresión tan temible.

-Esto no es un sueño…-me susurró con mi voz y entonces sentí un empujón y me fui hacia atrás.

Ese otro yo había reaparecido delante de mí y me había empujado hacia atrás con una sola de sus manos enguantadas, sentía como de nuevo estaba cayendo a un vacio que me sumía en la oscuridad mientras yo veía a mi hermano en el suelo sosteniéndose el abdomen con su mano.

-¡YOOOOOOOOH!-grité con todas mis fuerzas alzando la mano hacia él mientras caía. Pero lo último que vi antes de que todo se tornara oscuro es la cara de mi hermano, mirando en mi dirección y dándome una débil sonrisa.

Y otra vez escuché el ruido de las manecillas de un reloj.

-¡NO!-grité incorporándome del futón y saliendo de él de un solo salto.

-¿Hao? ¿Qué sucede, hijo?-me preguntó mi madre pero yo ya me estaba vistiendo y comencé a ir hacia la puerta de casa-¡Hao! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!-no respondí a sus preguntas, me puse el calzado y cerré la puerta de un portazo. Me quedé mirando el teléfono móvil viendo con horror la fecha y la hora.

11:45 del 13 de agosto.

Esto ya era demasiado. No podía permitir esto. Ya da igual que todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora fueran sueños premonitorios o no. Mi hermano estaba en grave peligro y si no hacia algo iba a morir. No me paré a pensar, tenía que impedir que fuera al parque o al menos sacarlo de ahí antes de que…

-¡Nii-san!-me saludó mi hermano a lo lejos. Me paré un momento jadeando y lo vi con los ojos dilatados ¿Por qué estaba en el parque? No le he mandado ningún mensaje citándolo como las otras veces ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? Yoh estaba sentado en el mismo columpio y entonces me fijé en lo inevitable.

Un gato negro descansaba en su regazo. Me puse pálido al verlo.

-Nii-san…¿estás bien?-le escucho preguntar pero mi mirada estaba cernida en aquel felino, el cual abrió de sorpresa sus enormes ojos jade clavados en mi. Como si estuviera burlándose de mí.

-¡YOH!-exclamé corriendo hacia él, lo tomé de la muñeca y tiré de él haciendo que aquel maldito gato cayera al suelo, de pie, pero que cayera, y lo hice correr conmigo, huyendo del parque. Lo último que vi del animal fue que se subía al muro del parque viendo como nos alejábamos. El miedo se había apoderado de mí

-¡Nii-san! ¡¿Qué pasa?!-me pregunta alterado Yoh mientras yo no hago otra cosa que tirar de él y correr. Manteniéndonos alejados de las carreteras y de los edificios altos.

Cuando vi, que de camino a mi casa había que cruzar por una carretera no me lo pensé y corrí con mi hermano hacia el puente para cruzar al otro lado de la carretera.

-¡Hao! ¡Basta! ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!-quiso saber Yoh en lo alto de la escalera.

-¡Estoy intentando protegerte maldita sea Y…!-me quedé callado al sentir una presencia fría muy cerca de nosotros.

Volteé con terror hacia mi costado izquierdo viendo a ese otro yo, apoyando la espalda en la barandilla del puente mirándonos de reojo, esta vez no sonreía, pero su mirada de frialdad no había desaparecido. Lo miré con horror y entonces volvió a pasar.

Mi hermano resbaló en el último peldaño de la escalera del puente, la unión de nuestras manos se rompió y se precipitó hacia atrás. Solo pude volver a mirarle con el mismo horror que las otras veces.

Vi como su mano se quedaba alargada, su mirada de confusión se iba alejando.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue el ruido de su cráneo contra el asfalto y un montón de sangre ensuciando la acera. La gente de alrededor comenzó a gritar histérica.

-¡NO! ¡YOH!-bramé enloquecido sobre todas las demás voces de los transeúntes y encaré a ese otro yo, quien seguía cómodamente apoyado en la barandilla.-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NOS HACES ESTO?!

Aquel desgraciado solo sonrió, esta vez no dijo nada, y volví a caer en la oscuridad escuchando de fondo las malditas manecillas del reloj.

Muchas escenas como estas fueron surgiendo una tras otra, retrocediendo los días de aquel verano. Fueron tantas que ya era imposible pensar que todo ocurrió en un solo verano. Mi cuerpo no ha envejecido nada pero sé que todo esto que estoy viviendo está ocurriendo una y otra vez en un bucle que no tiene fin alguno. No importa que tenga la oportunidad de salvar a Yoh, todo el tiempo siempre hay algo que termina por arrebatármelo. Pero tiene que haber un fin para todo esto…tiene que haberlo.

Me quedé mirando un gran conjunto de relojes cuyas manecillas marcaban distintas horas en un espacio completamente oscuro. Todas ellas estaban manchadas de sangre salvo una, la que estoy yo contemplando mi reflejo en él. Mi mirada, cansada y derrotada pide clemencia por mi alma y morir de una vez para que todo esto termine de una vez. Entonces pude verme a mí mismo a través del reflejo de aquel reloj.

Y no, no fue ese siniestro otro yo. Me vi a mí, en el momento en que ocurrió todo esto por primera vez. Me veía a mí corriendo hacia donde estaba Yoh, en medio de la carretera a punto de atropellarle el camión mientras perseguía al gato negro. Yo lo sé. No sería capaz de tomarle la mano y evitar que muriera. No llegaría a tiempo para evitar su muerte. Pero yo ya no puedo pensar en nada más. Demasiadas veces vi morir a Yoh. Ya basta. Ni una más. Esto le voy a poner un fin aquí y ahora.

Corrí hacia Yoh, alce la mano en su dirección…y por primera vez logré tomar la suya.

Sin embargo, en vez de tirarle hacia a mí, lo que hice fue empujarle para un lado y fui directo a la carretera. Me detuve y sonreí.

El camión dio conmigo y me llevó por delante.

Vi como mi sangre comenzaba a salir a borbotones por mi cuerpo. Je, que sensación más extraña. El dolor era extremo sin duda, sentía mis huesos rotos y algún órgano reventado por el impacto pero por primera vez sentir paz y sosiego. Vi a mi hermano dilatársele los ojos al ver la escena en la que por primera vez yo soy el protagonista. Lo lamento, hermanito. Lamento que tengas que ver esto. Pero tu vida a cambio de la mía, y la doy encantado.

Mis ojos detectaron a ese siniestro otro yo que estaba al otro lado de la carretera. Pero esta vez su cara no expresaba para nada, su cara era la personificación perfecta del desconcierto y la sorpresa absoluta, incluso pude detectar el miedo saliendo de sus pupilas dilatas y con una de sus manos ligeramente alzada como si quisiera tomar la mía. Por primera vez tocó a mí sonreírle de forma burlona en mi agonía y le solté lo que más quería decirle en ese momento, con esa expresión.

-Te lo mereces…-susurré y sé que me escuchó porque entonces dos ríos de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

Pero tuve oportunidad de mirar a Yoh una vez más. Entonces, por un segundo, vi otro…otro Yoh, saliendo justo de detrás de mi hermano, abriendo los ojos y mostrando una frialdad idéntica al otro yo.

Eso quería decir que…esta pesadilla no era solo mía. Entonces la oscuridad llegó a mí, envolviéndome con sus fríos brazos y un cántico suave, el sueño se apoderó de mi y el dolor se fue.

Esta vez no escuché las manillas del reloj.

**Fin del P.O.V Asakura Hao**

-¡Yoh! ¡Yoh, hijo!-gritaba un hombre de mediana edad llamando a su hijo para que lo ayudara o que al menos saliera de ese encierro que tenía por habitación. Al ver que no bajaba decidió subir él mismo.-Oye, sé que tienes vacaciones de verano pero creo que no deberías quedarte aquí encerrado todo el día, sal un poco y respira el aire fresco ¿Yoh?-preguntó entonces aquel padre encontrándose con una escena que de verdad le preocupó y le disparó todas las alarmas.

Su hijo se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana con la mirada perdida y dejando que fluyeran lágrimas sin soltar un solo sollozo o tener la expresión que tienen todas las personas normales cuando lloran. Su mirada estaba tan vacía que daba miedo.

-Yoh…¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó el adulto acercándose a su hijo un par de pasos con la mano alzada hacia él. Solo pudo escuchar un pequeño murmullo salir de los labios del castaño.

-He fallado otra vez…-contestó con voz apagada saliéndole alguna lágrima mientras acariciaba a un gato blanco.

Y justo tras la puerta de la habitación, ese otro Yoh miraba al devastado joven con una sonrisa.

**FIN**

Bueno, este es el song-fic que se me ha ocurrido gracias a la canción Kagerou Days, de Vocaloid. Jo, soy fan de shaman King desde hace años y es la primera vez que hago un fic de esta serie…tengo delito.

En fin, da igual, este fic es en teoría un Hao x Yoh aunque vosotros decidís si es yaoi o solo amor fraternal, depende de vuestras mentencitas. Ah, una cosa para los que no entendieron, la frase que dice Yoh "Detesto el verano" es al parecer una frase muy cliché que se dice en Japon, desconozco la razón pero al parecer es una especie de chiste o una obviedad graciosa.

De todas formas, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado como yo de escribirlo. Dadle me gusta a este fic (Hao: Chao, esto no es facebook ni youtube) o dejando un review para decirme que os ha parecido, si está bien intentaré escribir mas fics de esta índole de Shaman King. Un saludo a todos.


End file.
